Violet And Pink Make Blood
by Dhampir
Summary: Scarred and changed by his past, Shuichi flees to America and returns 'years' later to Japan where he meets a certain novelist... AU, Vamp fic. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gravitation_ nor any of the characters.  
**Note:** This is a vampire fic and /speaking/ is when vampire is speaking to vampire so that human ears cannot hear.

* * *

**Violet And Pink Make Blood**  
_Chapter One_

Violet eyes glinted in the dark, deep and mysterious just as the night. Deep pink hair fell around the gaunt face—lightly tanned—and hid his beautiful eyes. Those eyes that drew male and female alike to him scanned the deserted park for any signs of life, but there was not and the violet eyed boy was quickly losing his patience.

He didn't want to be here, not in this park, not in Tokyo, not in Japan. He wanted to return to America, but his best friend had insisted that they must move and he had chosen to return from their birthplace: Tokyo, Japan.

Speaking of his best friend, the inaudible steps to all but sensitized ears alerted the 'teen' of his best friend's presence. He didn't turn as the older vampire approached, he knew who it was when he brushed his mind against the man, and just tilted his head in silent acknowledgement.

/You are annoyed./ His friend said in the almost silent language of the vampires.

/There is no prey here, we never should've left our feeding ground./ There was more than one reason he hated Tokyo, Japan and mainly this park.

/Oh? I found a delicious looking prey not too far from here Shu-chan./ He answered with a chuckle.

/I liked America better/ he said, finally turning to face his friend and Sire. /Ryu, you know I hate this place, why did you bring me back/

Sighing, the deep green haired man clapped a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. /You're not the same as then Shuichi, it's been over a hundred years./

/But what if they're still here/

/Then we fight for our feeding ground./ Ryuichi shrugged. /Now come on, the prey doesn't just wait for the hunter you know, na no da/

/Hai…/ Shuichi blocked out the memories from all those decades ago and turned to follow his Sire. The two vampires gracefully moved from shadow to shadow towards the prey Ryuichi had found and stopped at the edge of the park. Violet eyes pierced the night and focused on the lone figure standing only fifteen feet from them—oblivious to their presence.

Shuichi sniffed the air, a male. The figure stood with his back to him, dressed in a dark trench coat that blended in with the night, but to nocturnal eyes he stood out as if it were day. The cigarette in the man's mouth was the only light around him and the deep blonde hair moved with the cool wind, making the man look even more enticing than before. The pale skin made the figure look as if he belonged to the undead, but the smell of fresh blood rushing through those veins, not stagnant, old blood that flowed within the vampire race.

/Want him/ Ryuichi asked, already knowing the answer.

/I thought you had already fed…/ He smirked, absently licking his fangs as he eyed the blonde man.

He chuckled. /Ah, I thought you might miss your blonde victims now that we're in Japan—I still don't understand your obsession with blonde men Shu-chan, but think of this as a present na no da/

/You know me too well Ryu./ He said, stepping out towards the figure. He made his presence known as he stepped behind the man and smirked, his fangs elongating. "Hello." He said in English, he didn't like feeding without seeing his victim's face, Ryuichi thought it was weird, but he refused to feed without at least seeing their face at least once.

The blonde man turned to look at him and Shuichi froze, his cool, innocent façade faltering under those golden eyes. Those cold, calculating eyes stared down at his petite form, waiting to know what the boy wanted. "What?" He snapped in English. "If you want directions, find someone else."

Shuichi's breath caught—that is, it would've if he was still breathing—and he lost himself in those eyes. There was only one other person he had seen with such piercing golden eyes…but they weren't this cold… "I-I-I…"

"You what brat?" He asked.

"Gomen." Bowing, Shuichi backed away and turned without a word, disappearing back into the woods. He closed his eyes, picturing those eyes and that pale face, and tried to shake them away.

Ryuichi was beside him in seconds /Shuichi./ He said, his voice demanding and different from his usual playful voice. /You let him go./

/I couldn't./ He said, refusing to look at his Sire.

/Couldn't/ The older vampire turned Shuichi around. /You must feed! They are prey, they are ours to feed off and hunt/

/Not him/ Shuichi tried to tear away, but Ryuichi was stronger than him, a lot stronger, and held him in place.

/_Why?_/ He demanded.

/Because…he looks like _him_./ He answered in a quiet voice.

Ryuichi groaned and dropped Shuichi's wrists. /Not this again./

Shuichi looked out at the lone figure, now searching the woods for where he had gone. /I can't do it./

/Then I will./ Ryuichi growled.

/No! I'll find some other prey./

/We don't have enough time Shuichi, the sun will be up in less than an hour/

Shuichi closed his eyes, knowing it was true. If he didn't feed now, he wouldn't feed at all and by night he'd be too weak to find any prey. Ryuichi had always looked after him, but if it came down to the end…Ryuichi would leave him if he had to. /Fine. But I'll do it./ He began walking after the figure again, now leaving the park.

/Shuichi, you know you'll have to…/

/I know./ He snapped. /Go back to the den, I'll meet you there or find some place for the day./

/I'm serious./

/Don't worry Ryu, I understand./ Shuichi said before walking away from his Sire. Though the sun didn't kill vampires, their eyes were too sensitive to the light to function and their pale skin burned so easily that most vampires refused risking the daylight.

Shuichi sniffed the air, picking up on the scent of old spice and smoke. Following the scent, he came upon the lone figure once more. Switching to Japanese, he set in for the kill. "Sir?"

Golden eyes focused on him once more. "You again?" He asked, his voice cold and uninterested.

Putting on his childish smile, he tried to look as innocent as possible. "Do you live around here?"

Those eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just to talk." He pouted.

"Well go find someone else to 'talk' with."

"Why are you being mean to a stranger?" Shuichi asked.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Shuichi stepped closer. "Of course! You shouldn't be mean to people you know nothing about!"

He snorted, "Look brat, go find someone else to annoy and leave me alone."

Shuichi tilted his head and smiled suggestively at him, finally locking eyes with the man. "Or I could stay with you…"

Such violet eyes. So familiar…so enticing…There was something about those eyes that drew him in and Yuki found himself stepping closer to the boy. He had never been attracted to a man before—let alone a boy—but there was something about this kid… The first moment he had seen the boy, there was just something about him that he couldn't place…something so familiar he could almost grasp it, but those eyes! So violet, never had he seen such eyes and before he could stop himself, he was upon the boy and their lips were touching.

Shuichi gasped, not expecting such a reaction, but didn't pull away. He had never been…kissed, not like this. He never let anyone kiss him, never, so…why was he letting this stranger? He quickly pulled away when he felt the tongue licking at his lips and stared up at the blonde man. "Why did you do that?" He whispered, his eyes searching the blonde's.

Yuki looked down, his shock barely hidden. He jerked away from the pink haired man and growled. "Get the hell away from me."

"You're the one who kissed me!" Shuichi yelled at his back, uncertain why he was so upset.

"I'm not attracted to guys." Yuki said, though it sounded more like he was trying to tell himself that than Shuichi.

"For someone who's not attracted to guys, it certainly seems so."

Yuki's eyes widened in anger and he stormed back towards the boy. "I. Don't. Like. You."

Shuichi moved in and nipped at his neck before Yuki could even move, he kissed it lightly, his tongue flicking out over the artery there, the smell of blood so strong. Yuki groaned at the feeling—he had never felt like this before, so alive and the desire in him flooded his entire body. He wrapped his arms around the lithe figure sucking on his neck and barely noticed when the boy's teeth seemed to sharpen.

A small prick of pain made him gasp, but the feeling following it was euphoric and he moaned as he felt that tongue flicking over his neck. Blood rushed towards his neck and the boy moved closer to him, his mouth moving over the wound. Yuki lifted his head slightly and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as his eyes rolled back. Never had he felt something like this, it was better than sex and he felt his body ready to orgasm even though the boy was only kissing his neck. Whatever the kid was doing, Yuki didn't think he'd find something this erotic feeling ever again and he didn't want to lose the feeling just yet.

Pulling the teen closer to him, he moaned as the mouth worked over the wound, that tongue licking, lapping and teasing his skin. His breathing quickened as his climax came closer and he felt small hands travel down his chest, brushing over his nipples and causing sensations Yuki had never experienced. He didn't understand why this boy was so different and why the feeling of losing all control was so exhilarating when before he feared and hated that.

Shuichi closed his eyes tight and continued to draw Yuki's life blood out of him, lapping at the metallic tasting liquid that was his life supply. Without he'd die and with it he'd 'live'. He knew what he had to do, he understood it and lived by it and continued to drain the blonde of his blood, but…when he closed his eyes he couldn't erase the images from his head. Blonde hair, golden eyes, pale skin, light pink lips, a beautiful open smile, an angelic laugh and love in those piercing eyes.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't. Tearing away, Shuichi saw Yuki's body drop to the ground as he lost consciousness. He had pulled away in just enough time, the blonde would live, but what would be the consequences? Panting hard, he retracted his teeth and wiped at his mouth with his arm absently. The new blood rushed through him, filling him and giving his skin a darker tan as he had once been when he was still alive.

"Shit." He whispered as he approached the unconscious blonde and stared down at the young face below him. He sighed, knowing he couldn't leave him out here, and picked him up off the ground, adjusting the body to a more comfortable position. Glancing at the sky, he saw just the slightest break of dawn—a half hour before he was out in the sun and he hated that. He had gotten caught in the daylight four or five times and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

For once he was glad that he was in the park, there was a hospital not far from here, and looking down at the angelic face, Shuichi started towards it. _Damn it, Ryu's gonna kill me if he finds out about this. He told me to kill him! But…I can't…he reminds me of _him._ I can't do it._ With such thoughts filling his mind, he was at the hospital before he knew it and was walking into the emergency center. He looked around the almost empty room and finally caught the attention of one of the nurses. Well, he should've. A light weight 'kid' holding an unconscious grown man who was bleeding from his neck should attract some kind of attention.

"What happened?" A nurse asked, waving over a stretcher.

Shuichi looked at her and gave her his seductive smile. "I don't know. I was walking in the park and just found him there."

"Do you know who he is?"

"No madam."

She smiled at him as he set the blonde on the stretcher, two more nurses already there ready to take him away. "Well, I need to get some information from you first, is that all right?"

"Of course madam."

She looked at the blonde and gasped. "That's Yuki Eiri!" She exclaimed, making many of the women in the waiting room look up in shock.

Shuichi looked at the commotion beginning around the blonde and slipped out the door again, sliding into the shadows. He looked at the sun and muttered under his breath as he searched for a dark place to spend the day. He rubbed at his skin as the daylight began to make him itch. If he spent too long out here he'd get sunburned and that wasn't fun at all.

Finding an abandoned house an hour later, he ducked inside and sat down in the darkest corner away from the windows and the blasted sun. "I hate Japan." Sighing, he turned over and closed his eyes, ready for sleep. So many people believed that when a vampire slept they fell into a catatonic sleep and it was almost impossible to wake them up, but it wasn't true. Shuichi found the slightest noise woke him and though it was true he had no warmth in his body nor breath, that didn't mean when he slept he was 'dead'. Sighing, he pulled his trench coat around him, and feigning sleep until true sleep came to him.

Dhampir  
Page 5  
04/05/05

* * *

Yeah, I know this is a short chapter, but this idea came from no where and so...here you go! Yay! Another story for me to work on, hehe. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Gravitation_ nor any of the characters.  
**Note:** Rape, yaoi, vampirism.

* * *

**—The Past—**

_April 8, 1812_

Shuichi waved goodbye to his best friend Hiro, a long haired, red headed man who ran the local tavern down the street from him. Only twenty years old and already running the most well known tavern around—though it wasn't a rare occurrence someone that young to run a business, but Hiro, or Hiroshi, had managed to pull the almost bankrupt tavern out of debt and turned it into a gold mine.

A year younger, Shuichi was the local bard. His angelic voice brought many travelers to Hiro's tavern and his skill with the flute was just as beautiful as his voice. Together, the two men had raised enough money to keep both of them quite happy and settled into quaint homes that suited them. Though soon Hiro would be finding a larger house, that wasn't attached to the tavern, because he was to be married in May and Shuichi was to be his best man.

The bubbly nineteen year old could barely conceal his excitement at the idea, his best friend and employer was getting married to the dark brown haired beauty Tenten. The timid, yet willful woman had somehow found her way into Hiro's heart and after two years of wooing, she had accepted his proposal of marriage. And he, Shindou Shuichi, was to be the best man!

"Bye Hiro! I'll see you later tonight!" He yelled above the crowd. Dressed in the black hakama and gi his master had given him as a sign he was now a Master Bard, Shuichi tapped one foot lightly to push the sandal up on his foot more. He had struck out on his own four years ago and had made quite a name for himself—even performing for the emperor twice!

"Hey! Shu! You forgot this _again_." Hiro called, making the pink haired teen turn to look at his friend and just have enough time to catch his bag of stage clothes as well as his flute.

"Hiro! Don't throw that!" He whined, "What if you break it?"

"Then don't forget it."

Huffing, he turned away and made his way through the throng of people. He couldn't help it that he was always so forgetful…he really did try! Thinking about that, he stomped his foot, muttering "K'so." Suguru had asked him to pick up the groceries after working at the tavern, but he couldn't remember what there was.

The green haired youth was two years younger than Shuichi and lived with him to help fill up the emptiness Shuichi always felt. The teen sighed, he hated digging up the past memories of his life…his family had been massacred during one of the breakouts of risings against the emperor and he was the only survivor and only because he had been singing at a tavern that night with his master. He had lived with his master of course since he was ten and after living with the loud, happy man for four years, Shuichi found silence was maddening.

So after trying to live alone for a year, he had found Suguru—a runaway—and had taken him into his house. The quiet teen had a surprising temper that would have him reprimanding whoever it was for hours if Shuichi allowed him. Of course, the young bard was usually on the other side of those reprimands…

Quickly picking up some fresh fish and vegetables as well as a bottle of sake, Shuichi headed home, whistling a small tune as he went. The bag swung over his shoulder, he bounced his head in beat with the little song in his head. It was one of the first bards he had ever learned and he loved it and it was how Master Kei had discovered him. The long haired blonde was an odd one, he had threatened Shuichi with the tip of his sword many a times when the little pink haired bard-in-training couldn't sing anymore, but he was always there as well. Master Kei always watched out for him and had a sarcastic sense of humor that Shuichi found somewhat enjoyable.

He wondered where his old master was now…Probably somewhere in the country side, the bard had always liked that better than the more crowded streets of Tokyo. Sighing, Shuichi climbed up the stairs to his flat and opened the door just as Suguru had set supper on the table. He smiled at Shuichi and went to take the bag from the bard before retreating to the kitchen with it.

Shuichi may have the voice of an angel, but he had the grace of a dying dog, always stumbling and tripping and running into things and so on. Suguru was amazed that the pink bard was able to even keep these groceries from getting damaged on the way here, but he wasn't about to give him the chance to walking through the house.

Just as he was thinking that, he heard the startled cry and turned to see Shuichi sprawled out on the floor. Groaning, he pushed himself up and glared at the offending shoe that had dared trip him. Suguru tried to stifle his laughter, but seconds later he was laughing at the absurd scene.

Light laughter filled the room and Shuichi couldn't keep the smile off his lips as the seventeen year old continued to laugh. "Well, at least the food is safe." He said as he stood back up, wiping the dust and dirt off his hakama.

"How is it possible for one person to be as clumsy as you, Shuichi-san?" Suguru asked, his laughter dying to a low chuckle.

Shuichi sighed, no matter how many times he told the younger man to call him just by his first name, Suguru never did. "I'm not _that_ clumsy!" He muttered as he passed him to sit down at the table.

The green haired youth shook his head, "You trip at least seven times a day, and usually right after you walk into the house."

"The floor tripped me!" He said, "It has something against me."

Sighing, Suguru sat down at the table across from Shuichi and the two shared a relatively 'quiet' dinner. "How was your day Shuichi-san?"

Shuichi's eyes lit up, "Oh well! You know how I got up at six in the morning today to see Hiro, right? Well! I get there and the guy is _still_ sleeping and I couldn't get him to wake up though I was pounding and pounding on his door. I don't know why he's so tired, we got to bed by two in the morning last night! So anyway, after three hours, he finally gets up and let's me in, doesn't even offer a word of an apology or even offer me breakfast! Cheap, that's what he is." He snorted, "So, he got me there just to help him set up for tonight, which we could've done later and therefore let me sleep…but nooo, he wanted this done hours before hand and then he made me peel potatoes! I'm a bard, I sing songs and tell tales, I don't peel potatoes!" Amazingly, he took a breath before continuing, somehow eating and talking while Suguru half listened to the pink haired boy ranting. "Then he told me he wants me to come back later tonight to sing and not even get paid for it because I'm his 'best friend' and he doesn't have the money right now since he's getting married. But we need money too! And though I love to sing, I don't like all those guys staring at me and groping me as I walk passed. You'd think after seeing me there for two years they wouldn't do that anymore…"

Shuichi continued to talk throughout the entire meal, barely taking a breath to let Suguru say a single word, and finally finished an hour later when he ran out of food. Standing up, he helped clear the table and then relaxed for a little to rest his voice. The green teenager couldn't understand how he talked so much and never lost his voice. Shuichi played his flute while he rested and Suguru left for a minute to get dressed for the night.

Both teenagers worked at Hiro's, Suguru as waiter and Shuichi as the entertainment, and so usually walked together to the pub. Suguru was the only male waiter there and because of his girlish looks like Shuichi's, he was often groped and whistled at. It wasn't the best place to work, but Hiro kept them fed and well paid and the hours weren't too bad…they worked eight until two in the morning and usually slept in until ten in the morning or so unless Hiro needed them to get up early.

They still had an hour before work and Shuichi was already restless, he couldn't help that he was so hyperactive, even his Master had trouble with him when they traveled together. But at least the traveling somewhat kept him calm…now he had nothing and he was always bouncing his knees, tapping his fingers or singing. Shuichi always _had_ to do something, it was just how he was, and when he didn't have anything to do, he talked. Even alone he would talk to himself or sing or recite stories. Just to keep the quiet away and have something to do. It's one reason he could work until two and get up four hours later to help Hiro.

His hyperactivity only let him sleep for a few hours a day, but he didn't mind much because he could do a lot when he had twenty hours available. Though most of the people who knew him wished he slept twenty hours and was only up for four… Shuichi had a habit of wanting to help people out since he had nothing to do until eight that night and so in result, caused a lot of damage… Yet he was still the nicest kid around and when he wasn't clumsy and messing up, a lot of the venders appreciated his help.

Suguru looked over at his friend playing his flute and bouncing his knee in time with the beat. He was really on edge today… Sighing, the green haired teen tapped him on the shoulder and waited for Shuichi to stop playing and look at him. "You're really hyper tonight, why? You woke up early and helped Hiro out, shouldn't that have calmed you down some? Will you be able to sing like this?"

Shuichi smiled, "I don't know why, I just can't sit still—"

"You can't ever sit still." Suguru interjected.

"—and I feel like I could run a mile without breaking a sweat." He continued, ignoring the normal comment from Suguru. "Actually, I think I'll go take a walk to calm down some, okay Suguru? I'll just meet you at the pub tonight."

He nodded. "Are you sure? You look too feminine sometimes Shuichi-san…"

"I'll be fine!" Shuichi smiled, "You be careful okay? I'm just going to go walk around in the park."

Sighing, the teen smiled back. "All right, meet you there at exactly eight. Eight Shuichi! Don't be late!"

Shuichi was out the door before Suguru could even finish his sentence. Sometimes Suguru could be such a mother…He was always after him making sure he ate right, or that he ate, and that he was on time, sleeping enough and that his clothes were clean and fit him. And he was always cleaning on his spare time and he never let Shuichi cook—something about him almost burning down the kitchen…

Shuichi looked up at the starry sky and the small sliver of moon just above him, peaking through the trees. Sighing, he let the warm air blow through his hair and wandered through the park. The small paved trails going through it wound around and around the wooded area. He loved this place, everything was so alive and walking in the dark was one of his favorite past times, he could never get over just how everything looked in the night.

It was always so different. It the day you could see the trees, the bright green of the leaves and grass and the little children playing the park as their parents smiled and walked around with them, everything was so alive. But at night…with only the moon and the stars as light, it was all so majestic, almost as if it were untouchable. The trees were silhouetted by the dim light, the trees ruffled in the light breeze, the park was so quiet he could hear the frogs and crickets chirping and there was no one around him except for him. The grass was dark and almost dead looking; the swing ahead of him swung alone by the breeze, nothing else moved and nothing was touched.

He breathed in deep the smell of fresh air and autumn leaves, his violet eyes looking up at the sky. He used to hate this park because everyone here was so happy with their parents and friends… Shuichi sighed, he grew up without a family except for Master Kei. The bard was all he had, the only person who even cared about him and if it wasn't for his voice, he would've been dead by now. No one would want another kid when the country was in turmoil…no one at all…

Shaking the memories away, he looked back over the playground. He hated it because everyone had a family but him, but then Master Kei had found him and taken him under his wing. Training with the blonde foreigner had been…different, but he became a well renowned bard under his Master and owed a lot to the man. He had always been a happy child, always laughing and smiling, but it was Master Kei that had him smiling for real and really made him happy because he finally had someone else.

Looking up once more at the sky, he turned away from the park and began towards Hiro's pub. He had a new life, new friends—friends that cared about him—and he was happy with his life. Everything he wanted he had, he always wanted to be a bard and now he was one, he wanted friends and he had them, he wanted to be happy and that's what he was.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Someone asked and Shuichi turned around to look at three men staring at him. Shuichi, took a hesitant step back, it wasn't the first time he had been bullied, hustled or cornered by men looking for more than some chat. But these men were different…Shuichi couldn't place it, but just looking at them made the hair on the back of his neck stand on edge.

The first—and from the looks of it, the leader—leaned casually against a tree, his black hair and eyes a contrast to his pale skin, as he stared at Shuichi with a smirk that sent shivers up his spin. The other two stood slightly behind the first, the one to his right with his long blonde hair in a ponytail while the other, to his left, crossed his arms over his chest and eyed Shuichi from beneath brown bangs.

"Looks like a cute little girl to me…" The blonde whispered, but the leader laughed, shaking his head.

"Can't you _smell_ him Ma-kun? _She's_ a boy." He said, his dark eyes returning to Shuichi's form, raking up and down his body.

Sniffing the air, Ma-kun nodded, "Definitely the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

"Ken?"

Yawning, the braided man shrugged. "Why don't you take this one Taki, Ma-kun and I have already had our fill tonight."

The smirk turned into a malicious smile as Taki nodded, "Thanks, this'll be fun."

Shuichi's eyes widened in horror, the man wanted to…to rape him? Sure, he had a couple men try to force themselves on him, but never one that admitted it so openly. Usually the other men wanted to believe it wasn't rape and if Shuichi said anything then they would stop from guilt. Yet just one look at this beautiful and dangerous stranger told Shuichi all he had to know, this man meant to rape him—plain and simple.

Without another thought, Shuichi turned and ran, trying to get away from the three men, but he hadn't even moved ten feet before arms were encircling his waist and pulling him back into a cool embrace. Shuichi yelped at the sudden stop of his movements and whimpered as the man—Taki was what that one man called him—nuzzled his neck.

"That wasn't very nice of you to do…" Taki murmured, one hand traveling down towards Shuichi's groin. "Don't you want to have some fun? I could give you the most wonderful feeling you have ever experienced."

"N-no." Shuichi whispered, his voice quaking with fear.

"No? But everyone wants to have fun." He whispered, licking the inner shell of Shuichi's ear before moving down to his neck and nipping at it playfully. "And what I have planned is lots of fun…"

Quivering in the man's grasp, Shuichi tried to keep back the tears he knew were coming. This couldn't really be happening…yet the hand on his stomach traveled lower, sliding down his thigh and finally resting between his legs, cupping his groin. "Don't." He said, his voice quaking.

A shallow laugh echoed through the empty park sending shivers down Shuichi's back. "Don't? You won't be saying that later on." He said, his hand beginning to rub and caress his genitals.

"Help! Someone hel—" Shuichi began screaming, but the cool hand covering his mouth and the sudden grip on his genitals silenced him.

He was suddenly pushed to the ground, a heavy weight settling on top of him, and gasped as two hands slid inside his gi, caressing and exploring his back. "We could've done this the easy way, but then you had to go and scream. I won't be so forgiving anymore." Taki nipped at his neck again, just above the throbbing artery there, the smell of blood heightened as Shuichi's heartbeat sped up.

"Please don't." He cried, trying to pull himself beneath the man, but Taki just laughed and moved his arms over his head while tearing his gi off in the process. Those cool hands caressed his skin, making him shiver beneath them as he fought back tears. "Please…"

One hand ran up his side, while the other moved to hold his wrists in place, making certain he couldn't move. "So smooth…so warm." Taki murmured, his cock was swelling at the thought of just taking the creature below him. He leaned close, nuzzling his pink hair, and smelled him, almost groaning at the overpowering scent of fear and blood rushing through the boy.

He loved watching his victims write in fear beneath him, crying and raking at his skin as he plummeted deep into their bodies, savoring the tightness as their muscles contracted around him, pulling him deeper inside and the blood…oh the blood. That virgin blood seeping from between their legs, so clean and pure and just waiting for him to taste.

Thinking of such thoughts, Taki let out a groan, the feeling of the squirming body beneath him becoming too much to bear. The kid beneath was crying now and he hadn't even touched him yet, begging and whimpering to let him go. Not even to the main event and already noisy… Taki sighed, though he liked loud lovers, he wasn't about call attention to himself before he could partake in the pleasure he craved.

He grabbed the tattered gi and tore a strip off before forcing Shuichi's chin up, stuffing the cloth into his mouth, and tying it around his neck, making an effective gag. Certain this was quiet the boy's screams, Taki moved his hands down the boy's back, letting his nails scratch across the tanned skin and watching the blood slowly rise to the surface of his skin.

Licking his fangs, Taki lowered his mouth to the bleeding scratches, licking and sucking at the blood as Shuichi whimpered beneath him. The sweet blood on his tongue heightened his hunger and senses, letting him be smell and taste the slight perspiration on the boy's body, feel the blood seeping through the boy's skin and hear it coursing through his body. Just one taste and he already wanted more…

His hands traveled lower, finally stopping at the hem of his hakama, pausing for only a second before ripping off the offending garment. Shuichi gave a startled cry at suddenly being bared for anyone to see and struggled again, almost freeing himself from the man's cruel treatment, but Taki let his full weight rest on him and let his hands slip beneath him to explore Shuichi's chest.

He had only a second to admire the beauty of the young boy, but it was all he needed to know he wanted this one; he wanted to destroy him and leave him dying. He never noticed his two companions watching as he let his hands run over the tone chest, stopping for a moment to twist Shuichi's nipples painfully.

Shuichi cried into the gag, writhing beneath the powerful man at the pleasurable pain coursing through him as the man continued to pinch, twist and tease his nipples in a way he never knew possible. Taki began nipping at his shoulder, lightly biting down and letting his fangs puncture the skin before moving to another patch of skin. Shuichi continued to cry, his body wracked with sobs as the torturous hands continued to explore his body, moving down to his groin once more.

Taki chuckled, feeling the half erect cock there, and whispered huskily, "So, you're enjoying this are you?"

**...had to cut it...**

The muscles clutched around him, engulfing him and the smell of blood became overpowering as Taki finally came, leaning close and sinking his teeth deep into the exposed neck. He continued to thrust into the body beneath him as blood flooded his mouth, thrusting short and quick as his cock was milked dry, his teeth sinking in deeper with each thrust.

Shuichi fell lax onto the soft grass, his body relaxing in the post-orgasm as Taki continued to feed on him. He had barely felt the bite and just closed his eyes as the odd feeling of a tongue flicking across his neck filled his senses. It was almost as good as climaxing as rough hands ran up and down his sides, the tongue flicking across his swollen skin and that mouth pushing closer and sucking. He moaned and exposed his neck even more, uncertain of why he felt so confused and his mind fogged as the man continued to feed.

Soon everything was fading…he couldn't hear the wind anymore, nor the frogs and crickets, he couldn't see the dark night or the moon illuminating the park around him, and soon he couldn't even feel the man lazily rocking against him, still buried deep within his unresponsive body. Everything turned faded into black, all around him, and he finally dove into it, letting himself be engulfed in the saving dark.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Ryuichi hummed as he walked through the park, swinging his katana as he walked, he didn't use a real sword, he saw no need to since he could care less. But to think, a vampire carrying around a wooden sword, something that could be used against him if anyone ever knew what he was.

Oh well, he had 'lived' hundreds of years already, death seemed like the only journey left for him. Sakuma Ryuichi, he was known around Japan as a wealthy merchant who owned half the ships in Japan—though an exaggeration, it was not by much. He was only known by name here, not by face as he refused visitors and was usually 'away' on business. There were only a select few who actually knew him and what he was those men were already long dead.

He continued to hum his song, a once famous musician turned vampire merchant, and strolled through the park, his cheerful attitude suddenly becoming serious as he a cry filled the air—full of pain and fear. He narrowed his eyes, it was none of his business, and continued his walk, ignoring the shrieks that filled the once silent park.

He sighed in annoyance. This was quite bothersome as he wanted to enjoy the last hours of the night before returning to his home to lock himself away for the remainder of the day once more. He was usually quite happy, usually quite childish in his demeanor when he wanted to be, but this…this was nothing but a bother and ruined his mood. Sighing, he went to investigate, his eyes settling on the three vampires before him and their victim.

Stupid fledglings. No class anymore. They just took what they wanted, how they wanted and didn't even stop to seduce their victims like the Noble Vampires did. He watched silently until the dark haired vampire finished—oh he could tell they were vampires just by their scent, stale and rotting. He watched as the three vampires stumbled into the darkness, their one friend drunk off the blood of a mortal, and sighed again.

Not only did they ruin his night by raping some stupid mortal, but they left said stupid mortal lying unconscious—or dead—in the middle of the park. Idiots, fools, bakas. He approached the prone figure and paused at the bloody mess before him. The boy, looking not even eighteen years, lay bleeding from his back, neck and ass. This was not how he was planning to spend the night, disposing of some fledgling vampire's kill.

Yet he was not about to leave it for any other human to discover and so knelt down to examine the boy. Pink hair, how odd, and such gorgeous eyelashes and red lips, this boy could've easily passed for a woman… His eyes followed the contours of the boy's body, lithe, smooth and tan, he was in one word, beautiful.

Yet the boy was drained, with one look, Ryuichi knew the boy would die, he was bleeding both from his neck and ass and he had too little blood to recuperate. Ryuichi groaned and flipped the unconscious boy over, stunned when he finally saw the boy's complete face in the moonlight.

He had an uncanny resemblance to himself. Almost a twin if he were to dye the boy's hair his own color… He stared uncomprehending at the boy before him, so alike, so like him…and suddenly he didn't want the boy to just die. He was too much like himself for that to happen, no, the face was matched his, the hair style copied his, their frame was the same and even their height was the same. This boy could've been a relative of his—he couldn't just let him die.

Without another thought, Ryuichi propped the boy's head up in his lap and extended his fangs, lifting his right wrist to his mouth. He paused momentarily before he bit into his wrist, tearing the main vein there, and licked at his wound. He lowered his bleeding wrist to the boy's mouth, watching the dark red liquid drip onto the boy's tongue.

"Come on kid," he whispered, pushing his wrist closer, "drink it. If you want to live, drink it." As if hearing his words, the mouth weakly latched onto his wrist, sucking and lapping at the precious blood Ryuichi was offering. Ryuichi watched silently as the boy fed, his body still unmoving and his eyes still closed. It was still uncertain if he would live, he might already be too far gone, Ryuichi knew this, and the chances were slim he would survive this.

Ryuichi let the teen feed off of him for ten minutes, his drinking slow and strenuous, before removing his wrist from the blood red mouth that tried to follow him. He put his wrist back into his mouth and lapped at the wound until it was no longer bleeding. When he pulled away, the wound was no longer there and there was no sign it ever was.

Looking down at the young face below him, Ryuichi smiled, he had been getting lonely and training a fledgling would be fun… He moved to the side and picked up the lax body, one hand around the boy's shoulders and the other under his knees, tucking his head beside his shoulder. He looked at the naked body, understanding what those vampires saw in the boy, he was absolutely stunning, and turned back towards his house, just behind the park.

It would be a long day keeping vigil over the boy, watching and waiting for him to awaken—if he even does.

Dhampir  
Page 9  
4/23/05

* * *

**Note:** I'll most likely be doing present-past chapters back and forth like this...I'm not certain yet, but it will always say present or past at the top from now on. 

**Reviews:**

**KawaiiYasha:** Yeah, I can't really answer all those questions... The first three you'll understand soon enough and Ryuichi is with him because Ryu is his Sire and has to train Shuichi.  
**Bram:** As you can see, it doesn't affect 'Without You I Am Lost', I'm going to update in a circle about--I have six stories--and... WYIAL is next I think...  
**DeMoN4EvA:** Hehe, no worries, I'll definitely be updating this fic. I have no idea where it came from, but I like it, for the most part.  
**Tai:** Yeah, they meet again, definitely!

**Note Again:** I wanted to apologize for taking so long to update this...I've been working on it, but I just didn't want to bring myself to raping Shuichi (but it is needed for this story). So I kept putting it off and finally wrote the last part of it so I could get on with the story... So I'm sorry for taking so long. Also, I'm glad everyone likes the twist on this... I always saw Yuki-vamp fics and so I decided to give Shuichi a try.

**I GIVE UP! THE STUPID THING WON'T LET ME SPACE MY PARAGRAPHS, SO I'M SORRY FOR HAVING IT JUST RUN AND RUN WITHOUT A SPACE BETWEEN--BUT IT'S THE SITE'S FAULT!**


	3. Temporary Note

I know we're not supposed to do Author's notes or anything, but I have to get this out somehow. I'll take it down by the end of the week to appease the webmasters.

Onto why I have disappeared: My computer is broken and all my work is gone now. I got most of it transferred to a disk, but any new work I wasn't able to burn because my CD drive went sour. If you're wondering why I didn't e-mail it to myself, well I tried that, but it's kind of hard when your computer shuts down every five minutes and you're sending 88 documents via dial-up connection. Outcome: Didn't work.

Anyway, I'm rewriting everything to paper (my poor hand ;;) and hopefully will have my computer up and running again in the next two weeks. It's been doing this for a couple weeks now, it'll work for half a day and not turn on for half a month. So we've been working on getting it fixed, it's just this week that it has completely DIED.

(gives homage to dead computer)

So that's why I've disappeared…sorry everyone for the let down.

--Dhampir

P.S. Any donations towards Dhampir's new computer is welcome! My address can be found in my profile,

(I'm in a silly mood…giddy from lack of food)

443-340-8051


End file.
